Dialogue
by HoneyMilkySunday
Summary: Kimblee's life in a dialogue between his memories and himself. Read and review, please!


**Hello everyone! This is a dialogue in dialogues(yeah, it sounds abstruse). There're two cues, actually. The first one is everything that is in the ordinary type( Solf's memories, words of his parents, friends, relatives etc.) and the second one is in italics (Solf's answer). I think that such type of "mental games" could take place at the moment of his death, but that's just my opinion.**

**Read and review, please!**

"Solf, honey, come here, please! I'd like to talk to you. I guess you don't approve of the fact that your Father and I sometimes go out at nights and leave you here and your attempts to escape from the governess are a kind of a protest, but tell me, please, why even now that we're at home you try to climb up this old dangerous for a little boy rooftop of our rather ancient mansion? Can't you admire stars on the night sky from your room?"

"I'm sorry, Solf, but I can't understand either your behavior and your thoughts. Perhaps, you will deny that, but I'm your Father and I see that you don't care about your social life at all. I don't reproach you. You're a good son, you show respect to anyone and reflect the family's best qualities in the best way, but you don't even try to penetrate this world that is waiting for you. I see that your mind is preoccupied by something else, by something that nobody can reach, even I. And I can't do anything about that because I don't understand you. I can't understand you."

"I can't understand why even talking to your friend you try to complicate everything. Do you really believe that thinking about the nature and even the meaning of the warmth coming from the coffee in your cup will overthrow the whole life and make us, no, _you_happier? Or are you trying to check me? To play with me? To mock me?"

"In reality it's useless to understand you. One should just observe together with you. That is your concept, just to observe. Just to wait for the end of this misty dream you aren't able to drive away. Why am I so sure about it? Because I love you, Solf."

"I remember how you liked this book only at looking at its cover. The Phoenix standing on the moon and the sun. You asked me why I was keeping such a book on the sun. I saw bitterness, frustration and for the first and the last time fear on your severe, desperate face. Your hands trembled holding this ancient book, you weren't aware of your instinct desire to master this sophisticated science and art. Although we didn't know each other well, despite the fact that you were my great grandson, I was proud to learn that there was still a real Kimblee in our family."

"You must know that the alchemy is a key. The key that helps to survive in this world. The key that leads to the Absolute. Due to the alchemy it is possible to activate your inner potential and avail yourself of it for the movement on this thorny path of cognition. Our alchemy is based on the paradoxical unity of the part and the whole, of the male and female, physical and mental, of the conscious and unconscious, of the two streams of energy that engender your existence. These two streams must be always balanced during the alchemical process, otherwise they will destroy you. You must always remember that the alchemy reflects you, its result is the continuation of your soul, and that it will change together with you."

"However, you never listen to me. What are thinking about, Solf J. Kimblee? Do you prefer your body to burn one day because of your neglect not only of this subtle art but also of yourself? Stop doing it! Stop rummaging in what is torturing you from inside! Stop doing such silly things! Or you will dig a hole which you will not be able to go out from. And no alchemy will help you. That's all. You will get so stuck in your memories and feelings that the ray of the present won't be able to reach you and show how wonderful it can be. Oh, you've even got crimson! That's great! Now show me the real alchemy and not its sorry parody of a wimpy boy spoilt by the privileges of society!"

«Now, open your eyes, please. There is nothing to be ashamed of. On the contrary, you should be proud of yourself. You've made the first step on your way. That's not your fault that everything turned out like that. Human nature is difficult to understand. And it's in human nature to be afraid of anything new and unknown. Your parents have never seen real alchemy and their reaction is quite natural. Forgive them for that, and don't regret about your decision. There is no time to look back."

"There is no way to look back. You're on the periphery. You're between the life that was imposed on you and the life that you can grant on yourself. If you're such a coward, come on, go back. Then everything you've done, all the sacrifices will be in vain. Why are looking at me like that, Kimblee? "

"You want to go up to the end, hm? How pathetic, soldier Kimblee. Even standing here where the battlefield begins, watching your comrades dying in the beautifully white snow spotted with crimson blood you're still determined to disgrace yourself by drawing those signs on your palms and deprive yourself of honest and pious existence. Bravo, my boy."

"Look here. Do you see that little thing in my hand? Do you know what it is? Ah, it's the most perfect thing in this world. Its force has no limits. It can destroy, it can create, it can give immortality. It can take souls. It can take souls because it doesn't know human sufferings and delight, joy and grief, love and hatred. Everything that makes human beings weak. I wonder if you're as weak as others...Would you give that perfect thing your soul or the souls of these people? You've violated the prohibition to penetrate this "no-go" area and now you have to pay. You have to choose. If you don't do it, I'll make your choice. I could do it myself from the beginning but I give a chance just because you're handsome. Your blue eyes are glowing with passion. Don't be afraid. You won't feel anything. My kiss will ease that horror of emptiness…What, you don't want it? Pity, you could receive a kiss from Lust herself…"

"And now that you're here, standing very close to what you have been looking for for the whole life, what will you do? What will you pay for the entrance, for your daring me, me whom people call God, the World or the Universe, the Truth?"  
"I won't pay. I don't have to pay. Because you're not the Truth. I am the Truth."


End file.
